1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic power unit and a hydraulic engine including the same, and more particularly, to a hydraulic power unit that includes a ceramic oscillator and may introduce or extrude a fluid due to an operation of the ceramic oscillator, and a hydraulic engine that includes the hydraulic power unit and generates a rotational force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power, which is used for driving vehicles, various machines, or mechanisms, is usually obtained by burning fossil fuel. When fossil fuel is burnt, a lot of carbon dioxide is generated and various other harmful materials are produced, thereby polluting the environment. Also, since there is a limited amount of fossil fuel such as crude oil or coal on the earth, there is a limitation to depending on such fossil fuel. Accordingly, attempts to find new energy sources and develop methods of efficiently using existing energy sources have been conducted.
Results of the attempts made so far include a method of generating electric energy by charging batteries to power vehicles or other machines and a hybrid method using both combustion of fossil fuel and energy from batteries. However, there is a performance limitation with respect to conventional power systems (engines) using electric energy. Accordingly, there is a demand for a power system which does not generate carbon dioxide, generates environmentally friendly electric energy, and has improved performance and a long life span.